Nald'thal
Nald'thal (pron. ''Nawld-thawl'', both syllables to rhyme with ball) is one of the Twelve, and known as the Traders. It is not an error to refer to the Traders as singular or plural, for Nald'thal is the single manifestation of the twin deities Nald and Thal. As the title suggests, Nald'thal is the overseer of commerce, as well as the overseer of the dead and the afterlife. Early History In the early days of the world, there was no death. That is, there was no death until Halone. The Fury, desirous to try Her strength, traveled along with Oschon on one of His wanderings; and all along the way, She fought with and slew all those living things She met. Nophica, mother of the living, was alarmed to find Her beloved creatures wandering lost in the void--for there is no place in the world of the living for the dead. Quickly, She confronted Halone, and challenged Her to battle. Halone denied Her this contest, and went Her way; but Oschon, remorseful for an enmity He felt He had created, determined to make amends. Oschon summoned forth lava from one of His mountains, from which, as it cooled, He shaped Nald'thal. Now, with a god of the afterlife to usher the dead from the void into the Heavens or Hells, the two goddesses could make Their truce. Depiction and Worship In religious art, Nald'thal is depicted as a keen-eyed merchant, holding a pair of balance scales in His hand. His symbol is the cowry, a type of marine shell that is open along the base, which was used as currency in times before reliable metallurgy. Nald'thal's worship, as befitting a twin deity, is divided into the worship of Nald by the living, and Thal for the dead. Accordingly, there are two temples for His worship in Ul'dah: Milvaneth Sacrarium for Nald, and Arrzaneth Ossuary for Thal. Both are maintained by the Order of Nald'thal, but those who seek good fortune in life will find their way to Milvaneth. Funeral rites and mercy for the dead are sought at Arrzaneth Ossuary, where Erralig's Burial Chamber, a crypt held sacred to Thal that is believed to draw His special attention to those interred, can be found. It is of curious note that the Order of Nald'thal, while a priesthood, also stands as a legislative body; the priests of Nald'thal write many of the laws of Ul'dah. As economics and law go hand in hand, however, it is not wholly unexpected; for not only is Nald'thal the Traders, but also the judge of the dead. The temples in Ul'dah, however, are not the only places of worship for Nald'thal. Nald's Reflection in Southern Thanalan, and Thal's Respite in Eastern Thanalan, both still serve as sacred places to the twin god. Nald'thal is one of the two rules of the Heaven of Fire, a glorious city crafted of golden brick that is fired in Azeyma's sun; here dwell good judges, just and honest people, and philanthropists. The Hell of Fire forever rains burning fragments of bricks upon the heads of corrupt judges, cheaters at trade, and those who accepted bribes. Nald'thal lends His name to the tenth moon of the calendar. He is also the reason for the name of the terrible chemical weapon, the Traders' Spurn, for its effect is to slay the victim and then raise him or her as undead--as if to say that Nald'thal had rejected the victim from the afterlife. Mark of Nald'thal As is appropriate to twin deities, there are two places where Their symbol appears: the Arrzaneth Ossuary and the Milvaneth Sacrarium in Ul'dah. The latter, due to damage sustained during the Calamity, is no longer available to the public for viewing. Category:Transcendent Category:Ceredan Brooks (author)